


Hairspray

by Sherwhotreksings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Part Crack!fic, Part Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherwhotreksings/pseuds/Sherwhotreksings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Swan sprays her hair white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairspray

**Author's Note:**

> Because the CS fandom needs this right now. For Adri, you will be missed.

She doesn’t like to admit it, but Dark Swan sprays her hair white. There is absolutely no reason for her to permanently alter her hair with dye or magic, so she conjures up halloween temporary dye in spray form. The price she has to pay, is give up all the soap in her house. She’ll have to go buy more, but as long as her hair looks good. She doesn’t like having to waste it because whenever she showers she has to re-spray her hair, so she avoids washing her hair for as long as possible. That’s why she keeps her hair in a bun when she’s out in public, no one can tell it’s greasy when it’s up. So she takes her showers and blow dries her hair and then hairsprays it white.

One day she runs out. 

A grumpy Dark Swan steps out of her brooding Shower of Evil and starts blowdrying her hair. Of course she could just use magic to dry it instantly, but when one has as much time as she does, one learns to appreciate the time it takes to complete trivial tasks. She pulls out her can of white hairspray and shakes it, finding there probably isn’t enough left to cover all of her hair. She carefully braids her normal blonde locks and twists it, tightly, into a bun. She might not have enough left to get all of her hair, but she does have enough for the hair that’s showing. Rather than conjuring more, and losing all of her soap (for the third time that month) she’s decided to go to the store and buy what she needs until she can stalk up on soap at another location. 

 

~o~

 

The day was draining. 

She loves being the Dark One, but there are some days she wishes she could have dinner with her family, or go on a date with Killian, talk to Henry about Violet. Today was one of the days she spent secretly trailing her family, making sure everyone is ok. They seemed happy. When she gets home she pulls all of the annoying little bobby pins that make her head hurt out and sets them on fire, and her hair free of its constricting braid, before using magic to change into pajamas. Today using magic makes her more tired instead of giving her a buzz. She sits down in front of the TV she enchanted to automatically play whatever show the watcher wants just by saying it. That is when the doorbell rings. She literally does not have the energy to deal with her hair, so she answers the door with her streaky hair, trying to hide the worst of it with a blanket wrapped around herself and over her head. 

Of course it would be Killian at the door. He’s the only one who knows where she lives. 

She lets the blanket slide to the floor in shock, but he’s almost more shocked than she is at the sight of her. The only thing he can do is laugh. She shoots him a you better shut up right now look before turning and going back to the couch, leaving the door open for him to decide whether or not he’s welcome. 

He comes in.

She was hoping he would.

He gives her a look that says so many things at once, the most prominent being ‘what’s wrong?’ She doesn’t speak and neither does he, just pats the cushion next to her once in an invitation to sit. He does and she hesitantly leans to the side and rests her head on his shoulder as they watch TV. Eventually he wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer. She sighs and relaxes onto his chest. 

Home. 

 


End file.
